themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuyuko Saigyouji
“Being here in this place is equal to being dead.” General Information Yuyuko Saigyouji is the main antagonist of Perfect Cherry Blossom. She's the ghost "princess" of Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld. After originally having a role as a villain, she took the role of a protagonist in several games, then returned as a somewhat antagonistic character once again. She first appeared as the Final Boss of Perfect Cherry Blossom, later becoming a playable character along with Youmu Konpaku (as a duo) in Imperishable Night and showing up as a hero in Immaterial and Missing Power, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, and Touhou Hisoutensoku. She would eventually also appear as the Stage 1 boss in Ten Desires, and as a Day 4 boss in Impossible Spell Card. Personality Unlike many departed spirits, Yuyuko resembles a living human; a humanoid. She is very cheerful and friendly: Her playful, good-humored personality, otherworldly beauty, and courtesan charm can have a disarming effect. She often makes bizarre and apparently nonsensical remarks and sometimes seems to overlook the obvious, leading to her characterization as an airhead or a ditz. As an instance, in Touhou Bougetsushou, she toyed with Youmu Konpaku as a daily occurrence even with Ran Yakumo present. However, at other times she will reveal an extremely cunning and perceptive side and will also sometimes display an extraordinary level of knowledge. For instance, in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, she was the quickest character to identify the culprit as Tenshi Hinanawi when the incident was in the omen stage (Yukari Yakumo spoke of the dwindling of phantoms as Komachi Onozuka's negligence, but Yuyuko guessed correctly). Additionally, in Ten Desires, she obliquely informed the playable character about the location of the incident regarding the divine spirits. She is also known for her incredible appetite. Abilities Her power to control death is the ability to, without exception and without permitting any resistance, end the life of any living being, whether it be humanor youkai. The only kind of creatures immune from this are Hourai Immortals. Clearly and simply, it is an unusually and dreadfully powerful ability. Although this ability is what drove her to commit suicide and become a ghost, it seems that she hasn't forgotten this ability since then, and it seems that she can use this ability in a carefree manner (though she doesn't act carelessly in the usage of this ability). However, whether she's able to end life only to the extent of fainting, or if she invites one to death gently, is unclear. During her lifetime, the latter was true. Her Last Word "Saigyouji Parinirvana" is said to be the very incarnation of this ability. She has an ability that enables her to manipulate ghosts and spirits, an ability she possessed even while she was alive. Although it's unclear what one is exactly able to accomplish with this ability, it seems to place Yuyuko on the role of the manager of the ghosts who stay for a while in the Netherworld. Because of this ability, she is able to let those from Hell stay eternally in the Netherworld. Story Over a thousand years ago, Yukari met and became friends with a human girl named Yuyuko Saigyouji. Over time, Yuyuko was driven to suicide out of despair over her ability to control death. After Yuyuko died, her body was used to seal the Saigyou Ayakashi, a youkai tree which drained the lives of too many humans, by an unknown individual who hoped Yuyuko would never have to suffer and experience pain again. The seal was created as the boundary between life and death. Yukari continued to be friends with Yuyuko's ghost, although Yuyuko gradually forgot who she had been and why she had died. It is not stated who sealed the Saigyou Ayakashi. It was someone who held Yuyuko very dear, judging by the record ("My wish... is that she will never again reincarnate, and never again suffer pain..."). Yuyuko's profile describes the hypothetical breaking of the seal as "breaching the boundary". The boundary sealing the Saigyou Ayakashi is apparently the boundary between life and death, as this is what the BGM that plays during the Saigyou Ayakashi's reflowering represents. Boundary of Life and Death is one of Yukari's spell cards. This possibly implies it was Yukari who sealed the Saigyou Ayakashi. Yukari's profile reveals she knew all along that Yuyuko's body was sealing it, and gives a clear motive, as the tree was killing too many humans. As another possible indication, The Grimoire of Marisa brings up the butterfly dream regarding Yuyuko's spell card during the Saigyou Ayakashi's reflowering, which is a theme associated with Yukari. One day, Yuyuko requested that Yukari use her power to repair the border between the Netherworld and Gensokyo. Yukari sleepily set off to do so. She had known Yuyuko's plan to make the Saigyou Ayakashi bloom could never succeed, but was too busy sleeping to say or do anything about it, or to put the border back to normal after everything was finished, which put her on a collision course with the heroines of Perfect Cherry Blossom. Yuyuko is the final boss of Perfect Cherry Blossom. During its events, she made Youmu Konpaku find a way to make the Saigyou Ayakashi bloom to resurrect the corpse buried beneath it, apparently unaware that it was her own body. Forced to abandon her plan due to obstruction by Reimu and the gang, she resigned herself to continuing her existence as a ghost. Yuyuko made her appearance as the stage 1 boss of Ten Desires. Her in-game sprite was re-used from Perfect Cherry Blossom with minor adjustments. The heroines come to the Netherworld believing that Yuyuko's the cause of the mass or divine spirits. Yuyuko insists that they duel if the heroine wants to know about the incident. After she's defeated, Yuyuko doesn't appear injured and explains what the spirits are. She also redirects the heroine to the Myouren Temple, the location where all the divine spirits are heading. With Youmu Konpaku's scenario however, she wishes to investigate, but isn't allowed out of the Netherworld unless she defeats Yuyuko. Relationships Youmu Konpaku Youmu is Yuyuko's gardener, bodyguard and sword instructor. Youmu is unquestioningly loyal to her master, though she has a hard time understanding Yuyuko's riddles. Yukari Yakumo Yuyuko has been friends with Yukari since before her death, and is one of the few people who can see through her plans. Shikieiki Yamaxanadu According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Yuyuko was appointed her position by the yama, therefore it can be assumed that Eiki outranks her (Yuyuko also refers to Eiki as "Eiki-Sama" in Phantasmagoria of Flower View). Yuyuko knows Eiki personally, as Eiki dropped by to push her to teach Youmu more in Youmu's ending in Phantasmagoria of Flower View. Lyrica, Lunasa, and Merlin The three prismrivers often perform music for Yuyuko in the netherworld. They were also hired by Yuyuko during the winter incident to defeat the heroes. Suika Ibuki Yuyuko might have known Suika before Suika went to the Underworld, as she describes the mist in Immaterial and Missing Power to Patchouli Knowledge as nostalgic in Patchouli's story, even though she isn't sure what it is. When Yuyuko meets Suika in her own story, she disappointingly says that she had hoped to find a good memory but ended up finding a little demon instead, and the two proceed to insult each other very harshly. Although the double-speak and metaphors aren't completely clear, this could imply that Yuyuko knew Suika from long ago, and the two did not get along. Quotes ”Are you smelling with your eyes?” ”Youmu, it's not good to be so fussy.” ”The forest will never return to its original state once it dies. Cherish the rain!” ”You're lagging behind in the conversation.” ”You like the flowers, do you? We do have a few empty places at the party...you still are not invited, dear.” Category:Events Category:Neutral